(Y tu piel me sabe a) todos los veranos del mundo
by foldingcranes
Summary: Con el fin de la crisis, Jack y Gabriel reciben un mes de vacaciones. No se les ocurre nada mejor que irse de viaje a los Andes. (En donde Jack es emocionalmente constipado y Gabriel tiene que tomar una decisión importante.)


—Así que... —Gabriel se echa en el sofá, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, descansando los pies en el regazo de Jack apenas se acomoda. La confusión en la cara de Jack y su mirada paciente lo deleitan aún más. No puede evitar tomarle la mano y trazar círculos en la palma con su pulgar. Quiere que sea un gesto tranquilizador, teniendo presente lo nervioso que aún está Jack después de las semanas que han tenido que enfrentar. — Ganamos la guerra, nos han hecho mierda con los deberes de reconstrucción y al fin nos van a dar un descanso de un mes. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos fuimos de vacaciones, Jackie?

Jack frunce el ceño, pensativo. Gabriel sabe muy bien que no recuerda. Aun así, le parece tierno que Jack lo intente.

—No me respondas eso —descarta la idea con un gesto de la mano, apegándose a Jack en el sofá—. Mira, tengo una idea. Vámonos de vacaciones."

Como es de esperarse de cada vez que Gabriel le sale con cosas salidas de la nada, Jack le alza las cejas con incredulidad.

—Pensé que tu mamá nos había pedido que fuésemos a Santo Domingo a ver a tus abuelos.

Gabriel abre la boca, indignado, y logra sentirse culpable por 0.2 segundos antes de cruzar los brazos y hacer un puchero digno de un crío—. No me puede obligar.

—Seguro —Jack se ríe—, excepto que los dos sabemos muy bien que sí puede hacerlo. Tu mamá te puede obligar a hacer lo que se le dé la gana.

—Jackie, olvídate de mi vieja un rato y escúchame —rezonga, agarrando las mejillas de Jack para apretujarlas—. Quiero que nos vayamos a mochilear.

—... Mochilear —Jack repite pausadamente—. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, he estado mirando destinos en América del Sur, además de que podríamos pulir un poquito nuestro español. —Gabriel se ríe de la miradita escéptica que Jack le dispara.

—Tu español es casi perfecto, Gabe. Soy yo el que tiene que dejar de intentar asesinar ese pobre idioma. —Gabriel revolea los ojos. Jack agarra uno de los cojines en el sofá y lo golpea con él en la cabeza.

—Jack, oye... di que sí, ¿ya? Esto nos podría hacer bien. —ya sin ganas de seguir intentando persuadirlo, le roba un beso a Jack, y le acaricia un hombro con cariño.

Jack suspira. Sonríe un poquito.

—Vale. Bueno.

(Está jodidísimo. En serio.)

* * *

La cabaña en Montañita tiene vista directa hacia el mar y recibe sombra de la verde vegetación que rodea a la playa. El primer día, Gabriel despierta por la mañana y se espabila lentamente con el sonido de gaviotas sonando de fondo, y el eco de las olas haciéndole compañía. Rueda en la cama, se pasa una mano por el rostro para quitarse la modorra del sueño, dejando escapar un suspiro complacido. El calor y la humedad de la noche costeña lo han hecho sudar como animal, pero han sido las mejores diez horas de sueño que ha tenido en… bueno, en años. Una vida en la milicia y años peleando una guerra pueden causar estragos en tu horario de sueño, por lo que Gabriel, como buen insomne, agradece cualquier oportunidad para dormir una noche entera. Podría agradecer a la nueva medicina que ha estado tomando para dormir, o darle las gracias derechamente al fin de la guerra. Pero algo dentro de él sabe que es el olor a sal, la textura de la arena, el sonido del oleaje… por un momento, pudo sentirse de vuelta en las playas de Los Ángeles.

Probablemente no se lo mencione a Jack, que tanto insistió en que deberían haber ido a Los Ángeles a visitar a su familia, o cumplir con la petición de su madre de visitar Santo Domingo.

No es que Gabriel no los extrañe. No quiere parecer un hijo ingrato, o que alguien pueda pensar que no desea verlos. Pero es fácil entregarse al falso refugio del amor de su familia y dejarse llevar por la paz. Bajar la guardia. Creer que sus días como soldado han terminado.

Gabriel no es tan ingenuo.

Y además… buena parte de él cree que Jack y él necesitan esto. Estar solos sin un campo de batalla, ni armas, ni batallones de por medio. Hay algo que lo descoloca en la pasividad de Jack, un ruido como de vidrio molido en sus silencios. En la manera en la que sus manos tiemblan y su mirada parece perderse. En esos momentos en que Jack parece estar a kilómetros de distancia.

Ambos tienen sus pesadillas, pero Gabriel no está tan seguro de cuánto o cómo Jack ha estado lidiando con ellas. El temor a que se forme un abismo entre los dos ahora que la guerra no los mantiene al filo cada día lo ha hecho arrastrar a este viaje.

Montañita descansa a escasos kilómetros de la ciudad de Guayaquil, y vibra con vitalidad y movimiento gracias al turismo. Es enero, el verano apenas comienza, y la gente surfea en el océano pacífico o se broncea sobre la arena blanca, para después recorrer la ciudad buscando bailar en alguna discoteca o emborracharse en la Calle de los Cocteles.

Una mopa de cabello rubio asoma por entre las mantas, y Jack se acurruca en su hombro. Afuera, el sol brilla con tanta fuerza que cualquier podría freír un huevo en la arena. Gabriel siente la nariz rota de Jack aplastada contra su hombro, y levanta una mano para rascarle la nuca.

—Sé que estás despierto, Jackie. —Jack, como un gato, se despega de su lado por unos segundos para estirarse de cuerpo entero y termina sentándose en la cama, mirando a Gabriel medio dormido aún.

—Siento como si me hubiesen tumbado. —Jack ríe, y Gabriel no resiste las ganas de agarrarlo del brazo y jalarlo hacia sí, dejando que Jack descanse en su pecho—. Bendito jetlag, dormí como nunca.

—Y me lo dices a mí. Creo que es primera vez en mi vida que descanso tanto. —Jack lo besa en el mentón y Gabriel cierra los ojos. Tararea una bachata pegajosa mientras Jack reparte besos flojos por su quijada. Cuando se separan un poco, Jack pasa una mano por su cráneo, sus dedos rozando el cabello corto de Gabriel. Hay una expresión algo difícil de descifrar en su rostro.

—Hace tiempo que no te veía tan feliz. —Gabriel frunce el ceño, cogiendo la mano de Jack. Se detiene a mirarla, por un momento: dedos cubiertos en quemaduras y cicatrices, el cayo del gatillo del rifle fijo en el dedo índice.

—Me viste feliz cuando liquidamos al último _God Program_. —Jack no responde y solo mira por la ventana, observando la manera tranquila en que el agua baña la arena, y a las primeras personas que comienzan a disfrutar de la costa. Así, quieto y callado, Gabriel puede rememorarlo cubierto de sangre, con la nariz rota y un ojo hinchado, una herida de bala en el hombro.

 _(La adrenalina corre acelerada por el cuerpo de Gabriel y las manos de Jack lo sujetan por los hombros, temblorosas pero firmes, una mirada salvaje en sus ojos—sus labios se mueven, pero las palabras le llegan después._

 _Se acabó, Gabe. Se acabó.)_

—No sé si llamar a eso felicidad, amor.

Jack abandona la habitación en silencio, y al poco rato Gabriel puede oír el sonido de la ducha. Deja caer la cabeza en la almohada y mira un rato el techo.

Quizás debería haberse ido a nadar apenas despertó.

* * *

De niño, cuando Gabriel soñaba con recorrer el mundo desde su cuarto en casa de sus padres en Los Ángeles, y cuando su familia elegía un destino para las próximas vacaciones familiares, Gabriel una vez leyó que el Cañón del Colca era el más profundo del mundo, y eso lo hizo diez veces más genial que el Gran Cañón ante sus ojos de trotamundo imaginario. Estar allí, con los pies sobre la tierra cobriza y las montañas verdes solo es otra prueba de que la realidad supera a la ficción: la magnificencia del cañón se expande más allá de cualquier cosa que su fructífera imaginación infantil hubiese podido conjurar.

Habiendo descansado el día anterior en la ciudad de Arequipa, y equipados con todo lo necesario para el arte del senderismo, Jack y él han asumido la terca misión de recorrer los senderos sin un guía. Para Gabriel, es una cuestión de alimentar el sentido de aventura y para Jack es un asunto de sentirse fuera de su elemento en la presencia de extraños. Se habría sentido en la obligación de entablar conversación casual, y usualmente teme tener que responder preguntas sobre la crisis Omnic—o cosas que involucren la necesidad de abrirse, aunque fuese un poco. Allí, bajo el sol tibio de Colca, y bañado en una tenue capa de sudor, Jack permanece siendo un libro sellado cuyas páginas han sido delicadamente ofrecidas a Gabriel.

Una sensación cálida lo invade cuando piensa en ello, y tiene que coger la mano de Jack y darle un apretoncito. Jack le regala una sonrisa y le hace una pregunta con la mirada _(¿Nos detenemos?)_ , dejando que Gabriel le responda con una mera sacudida de la cabeza. Las conversaciones silenciosas son frecuentes entre los dos, a pesar de la tendencia de Gabriel a ser un buen conversador y hablar mucho para sí mismo. Nunca ha dejado de causarle gracia como han acabado juntos, siendo Gabriel de tantas palabras y Jack de tan pocas.

—Llevamos, mmm… ¿tres horas ya? —Gabriel no ha estado cronometrando la caminata, así que esa es solo una estimación aproximada. Interpretando el comentario como una propuesta para tomar un descanso, Jack se deja caer sobre una roca y se limpia el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano. Su mirada inquisitiva le da a entender a Gabriel que espera que se siente junto a él. Gabriel va.

—Siento que la última vez que caminamos tanto fue en esa misión en Francia donde tuvimos que recorrer las alcantarillas—. En el cielo y dentro de su rango de visión, dos cóndores vuelan en movimientos circulares. Jack los contempla con fascinación.

—Dos horas hundidos en mierda —Jack suelta una risa ronca—, quizás el momento más glorioso de nuestras carreras.

Gabriel ríe, también. Le da un codazo a Jack. —Te veías muy heroico escoltando civiles empapado en mierda."

—Mierda, mierda, y más mierda. Pero, oye, alguien tenía qué hacerlo. —Jack calla, su mano frotando levemente sobre la cicatriz de la última herida de bala. La del fin de la crisis. Hay algo en el gesto que le hace sentir a Gabriel como si estuviesen a millas de distancia de nuevo. Algo que permea el silencio entre los dos y contrasta con la risa ligera de hace unos minutos.

—Creo que nos salimos del sendero. —Jack vuelve a hablar. Gabriel frunce el ceño, sacando el mapa del circuito de su bolsillo, y Jack se ríe al verlo tratar de encontrarle un sentido a las líneas.

—Si nos perdemos y empiezan a tardarse en encontrarnos, deberías comerme.

Gabriel entorna los ojos. —Ya empezaste.

Jack saca una botella de agua y bebe, una sonrisa torcida en su rostro. —Deberías empezar por las nalgas, son lo más suave.

—Jackie, no hay mucha carne allí. Me moriría de hambre de todos modos.

(Gabriel trata de no ofenderse cuando Jack le lanza la botella de agua.)

* * *

El aire seco de Uyuni hace que la piel de Gabriel se sienta tirante y áspera. Jack le roba un beso y hace una mueca, porque ambos tienen los labios resecos. Y el reflejo del sol en el suelo ha quemado a Jack hasta dejarlo de un tono similar al de un camarón, a un paso de la insolación. Lo más probable es que se eche en la cama del hostal y no quiera que lo toquen. El viaje en el jeep rentado estuvo lleno de saltos y baches, el camino difícil de recorrer. Durante un momento, Gabriel se pregunta si debería haber buscado a un guía de turismo.

Haberse levantado a las cuatro de la mañana para recorrer un eterno camino mal pavimentado vale la pena apenas fija los ojos en el suelo del salar y contempla el azul del suelo reflejado como un espejo. A su lado, Jack deja escapar un sonido de asombro y coge la mano de Gabriel para llamar su atención.

—Ven. —Jack murmura. Gabriel se deja arrastrar, sin aliento. A su alrededor no hay nada más que sal y nubes. El azul de los ojos de Jack brilla más que nunca y por enésima vez, Gabriel agradece que hayan hecho este viaje. Se siente tan sobrecogido que tiene que cerrar los ojos por un momento y exhalar despacio, cuidadoso de la falta de aire debido a la altura.

—Antes de retirarse, mi abuelo era arqueólogo —Gabriel fija la vista en el suelo, contemplando su reflejo y él de Jack, que vuelve a pararse a su lado—, me dejaba leer sus diarios de viaje cuando era un mocoso, y todo lo que siempre quise fue vivir lugares como éste. Ahora siento que cosas así… son como refugios, pequeños oasis no contaminados por la crisis.

Jack asiente, solemne. Su mano en la muñeca de Gabriel le da a entender que está escuchando.

—Por esto luchamos, Jack. Para preservar las cosas buenas que aún siguen de pie. Para conservar lugares como éstos.

Su reflejo le devuelve la mirada. Las cicatrices en su rostro contrastan con el resto de su piel.

—Pero no sé qué será de nosotros sin toda la violencia. —Las nubes se mueven, lánguidas, y Jack esconde el rostro en el cuello de Gabriel. No dice nada. No dice nada por un largo rato.

Gabriel no está seguro si debería sentirse decepcionado. No es nada que no haya esperado de Jack.

—No quiero pensar en esto, Gabe.

—Jackie, eventualmente vamos a tener esta conversación. —Gabriel trata de sonar paciente, pero la tendencia de Jack a escapar de sus problemas en el ambiente de incertidumbre que los envuelve no hace más que frustrarlo. Gabriel prefiere taclear el fantasma que los acecha de frente, y ponerle un fin lo antes posible para poder enfrentar el huracán político que probablemente se les viene encima.

—Podemos tenerla después. —Jack le besa el cuello, y Gabriel siente pausar su respiración. Levanta la cabeza de Jack, sujetándolo del mentón y lo besa. Se siente como un imbécil por dejarse llevar por una distracción tan obvia, pero el cuerpo de Jack se siente cálido acurrucado junto al suyo y hace tan solo unas semanas atrás pudo haberlo perdido.

No hay nadie cerca. No aún. De todos modos, parquean el jeep en un lugar más alejado y se acomodan en el asiento trasero. Gabriel se golpea la nuca en una de las ventanas y Jack se acomoda sobre su regazo, sembrando un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta su ombligo, escondiendo la risa en su piel. Un calor familiar se junta en su abdomen bajo cuando tiene la oportunidad de apreciar el rostro de Jack entre sus piernas.

Con una visión así, es fácil dejarse llevar.

* * *

 _Tiene sangre en los ojos y lo único que puede ver es el color rojo._

 _Hay bultos en el suelo. Cuerpos humanos y metálicos. Reinhardt se sostiene el rostro ensangrentado y Ana no se mueve. El hombro de Jack está hecho jirones, una masa de músculo roto, hueso y sangre. Las manos de Gabriel, destrozadas, se mueven por si solas—_

Gabriel despierta sobresaltado, con el corazón desbocado y los nervios tensos como las cuerdas de una guitarra, sintiendo como si su cuerpo fuese desmoronarse hasta dejar atrás un montón de huesos. Tiene que recordar cómo respirar.

Inhala.

Exhala.

 _Respira._

Las temperaturas desérticas son frías por las noches, pero alguien pudo haberle advertido a Gabriel que iba a necesitar un par de frazadas extra. Con cinco grados afuera de su carpa, y despertando de una pesadilla bañado en sudor frío, Gabriel se toma un momento para tranquilizar el latido acelerado de su corazón y aclimatar su visión nocturna. El techo transparente de la carpa le permite apreciar el cielo estrellado. Vagamente recuerda los folletos que ilustraban San Pedro de Atacama como la capital astronómica del planeta por su cielo limpio y su superficie similar a las condiciones de Marte. Si abre el cierre de la carpa y sale a caminar hasta llegar al desierto, podría perderse y pretender ser un astronauta. Perderse lo suficiente como para que nadie escuche, desaparecer por completo—

—Gabe —la voz adormilada de Jack lo devuelve a la realidad. Gabe vuelve a recostarse, abrazándolo por la espalda. Lo besa en la nuca y acerca el rostro cuando Jack gira la cabeza lo suficiente como para besarle el mentón—, ¿Pesadillas?

—Pesadillas. —Gabriel suspira.

—¿Quieres hablar de ellas? —Jack pregunta, algo de duda en su voz. Gabriel si pregunta si es miedo a presionar o a no poder sonar reconfortante.

—No, no realmente —Gabriel esconde la cara en la nuca de Jack, respirando el olor de su champú, estrechándolo todavía más contra su cuerpo—. Me siento a la deriva, Jackie."

Jack guarda silencio por un momento, estirando un brazo en búsqueda de una de las manos de Gabe. Cuando la encuentra, entrelaza los dedos de ambos. —Creo que estoy asustado.

Gabriel frunce el ceño, aún en alerta y sensible a todo a su alrededor— ¿De qué?

—De que las cosas cambien, supongo.

Esta vez es Gabriel el que no encuentra qué decir. No se sienta con el derecho a reconfortar a Jack con respecto a sus temores. La incertidumbre se esparce por su cabeza como una enfermedad. Nunca antes había sido tan intensa, ni siquiera cuándo no sabía si saldría vivo de la crisis. Ni siquiera en sus años de inyecciones y entrenamientos en SEP.

Otro beso de Jack lo devuelve a la realidad. Sus labios son torpes y tibios sobre la boca de Gabriel.

—Perdón —Jack murmura. Gabriel no ha respondido a sus inquietudes aún, pero es fácil deslizar una mano sobre la piel firme del abdomen de Jack, dejar besos desde su quijada hasta su cuello y quedarse allí, con la boca sobre su pulso, escuchando cómo su respiración se entrecorta cuando la mano de Gabriel baja desde el inicio del vello púbico hasta su incipiente erección.

— _Jackie_ —Gabriel se pregunta, por un corto momento, qué tan saludable es hacerle el quite a los problemas a base de contacto físico. Tiene que admitir, con algo de irritación, que es una maniobra que acostumbra pertenecerle a Jack. Pero hace tan solo minutos se preguntaba cuánto tiempo le tomaría desaparecer bajo las estrellas del desierto y sus nervios aún están de punta.

Jack suelta un ruido suave, apenas audible, como un gemido. Su mano vuelve a encontrar la de Gabriel y lo guía por la extensión de su erección. Gabriel lo coge entre las manos, acariciándolo desde la base hasta la cabeza, sintiendo cómo pulsa con excitación. El entusiasmo de ese cuerpo cálido acurrucado contra su pecho lo hace mover las caderas hacia adelante, acomodando su propia erección contra el trasero de Jack. Él sonríe, girando la cabeza y parte del torso para besar a Gabriel otra vez, ahogando un suspiro en su boca. Con su mano libre, Jack se baja los pantalones y los patea para quitárselos por completo. Gabriel hace lo mismo, sólo separándose de Jack para quitarse el polo. Ya desnudos, busca en la orilla de la carpa, su mano tanteando por su mochila en la oscuridad.

Jack se sienta sobre su regazo, menos dormido que antes. Con una mano acaricia el vello en el pecho de Gabriel y con la otra lo masturba despacio, su puño subiendo y bajando con parsimonia.

—¿Qué haces? —Jack pregunta, sin detenerse. Gabriel siente que va a reventar en cualquier momento. Jadiendo, escarba por los bolsillos de su mochila hasta encontrar la botella de lubricante. Tiene que morderse el labio para no soltar un _AJÁ_ victorioso y, triunfante, le dispara una sonrisita engreída a Jack.

—¿No echabas de menos el lubricante? —Jack alza una ceja y coge a Gabriel de un brazo para jalarlo hacia él, quedando ambos sentados: Gabriel sobre uno de los sacos de dormir y Jack sobre su regazo.

—Y después el boyscout soy yo —Jack se burla, riendo cuando Gabriel lo calla con otro beso. Permanecen un rato así, besándose entre jadeos, risas y murmullos de ridiculeces, hasta que Gabriel se aplica algo de lubricante en los dedos. Las pupilas de Jack se dilatan y coloca sus manos sobre los hombros de Gabriel para afirmarse. Cierra los ojos y jadea suavemente cuando Gabriel lo penetra con los dedos.

—Esto te gusta, ¿no? —Gabriel murmura contra su cuello. Jack asiente con los ojos cerrados—. ¿Te gusta cuando estoy dentro tuyo?

— _Gabe_ —Jack arquea la espalda, sus dedos clavándose en la piel de los hombros de Gabriel como si fuesen garras. Gabriel tiene dos dedos dentro de él ya, y añade un tercero cuando siente a Jack apretarse alrededor de él.

—¿Ya? —Gabriel pregunta con dulzura. Se ríe cuando ve a Jack asentir, lastimoso y tembloroso, con los ojos cerrados y la boca ligeramente abierta. Retira su mano para afirmarlo de las nalgas, y Jack se levanta un poco para darle espacio. Con una mano, Gabriel guía su erección dentro de Jack. Despacio.

Ambos contienen el aliento. Jack lo coge de las mejillas y lo besa con desesperación, balbuceando estupideces sin sentido dentro de su boca. Gabriel lo coge de las caderas y empieza a embestirlo lentamente, instalando un ritmo relajado, casi perezoso. Siente el deseo crudo de querer vivir entre las piernas de Jack toda la vida. Acelera sólo cuando siente a Jack apretarse alrededor de él otra vez, gimiendo cuando éste le araña la espalda, los hombros. Muerde su labio hasta hacerlo sangrar un poco.

El orgasmo lo agarra casi de sorpresa. Jack se corre con un suspiro casi imperceptible, y Gabriel termina dentro de él. Exhausto, y envuelto en la niebla de hormonas que involucra el sexo, se echa de costado abrazado a Jack. Aún siguen unidos.

—Si hay algo de lo que estoy seguro, es que nada va a cambiar entre tú y yo. Es lo único que puedo prometerte —Gabriel suelta, ronco y casi sin aire.

Jack coge su mano, llevándola hacia su rostro. Sus ojos brillan con afecto y, letárgico, besa los nudillos de Gabe con suavidad. Como si Gabriel fuese a desvanecerse en cualquier momento.

—Te creo.

A veces, Gabriel no sabe qué hacer con tanto amor.

* * *

Gabriel sabe que hay un ascenso en curso. Sabe que hay dos opciones: hacerse responsables de la paz que han logrado asegurar o retirarse.

Gabriel sabe, también, qué no tendría idea de qué mierda hacer consigo mismo si se despidiera de su carrera en este momento de su vida.

Jack quiere retirarse. Quiere un pedazo de tierra, un par de animales y una casa con un perro. Hijos, quizás. No lo han discutido lo suficiente.

Esta es la conversación que han estado evitando. Pero dada la constante constipación emocional de Jack y su propia tendencia a trazar círculos alrededor de sus ideas y a cuestionar todo, Gabriel no siente que puedan lograr mucho con respecto al tema.

Y hay algo más que Gabriel sabe muy bien: Jack lo seguiría hasta el más mismísimo infierno.

Los colores del desierto a su alrededor son suficientes para ayudarlo a mantener los pies en la tierra. Para arrastrarlo de regreso al presente. Han sido horas de viaje en bus y de caminata para llegar a contemplar el Cerro de Siete Colores. Jack lo ha incitado a parar aquí para tomar fotografías bonitas. Insiste en que Gabriel tiene talento para eso.

Hace calor y el atardecer se acerca. Jack le ofrece una botella de agua y no le quita los ojos de encima. —Has estado callado hoy. —lo increpa.

Gabriel se encoge de hombros. —No puedes ser siempre tú el callado."

En otra ocasión, Jack podría haberse reído. Pero ahora solo tiene la vista perdida. —Te vi revisar tu mail hoy. Te contactó Adawe, ¿no?

—Jack… —Gabriel suspira. Jack se sienta sobre la tierra, tiene el semblante cansado. Podría estar disfrutando la belleza del pasaje en vez de estar torturándose a sí mismo por cosas que aún no toman lugar.

—¿Has pensado en lo que te pedí en el hospital, cuando terminó la crisis?

Es irónico que al final del día, quién no quiera tener _La Conversación_ sea Gabriel. —Sí.

—¿Y?

—No me quiero retirar, Jack —Gabriel ve asentir a Jack, pensativo. No hay asombro ni decepción en su rostro, y Gabriel se pregunta seriamente si su respuesta siempre fue tan predecible para él—. Quiero aceptar este desafío. Cueste lo que cueste.

Para sorpresa de Gabriel, Jack sonríe un poco. —Me imaginaba algo así de ti.

Jack se pone de pie, se acerca a Gabriel con propósito. No le quita la mirada de encima.

—Escucha, voy a estar a tu lado.

—Jack…

—No, Gabe. Escucha. Acepto tu decisión, pero no por las razones que crees. —Jack toma una pausa.

—Sé que sientes que la guerra te ha endurecido. Que no sabes bien quién eres sin toda la violencia que hemos vivido, pero yo sé que eres mucho más que eso —Jack continúa sosteniéndole la mirada, con los ojos brillantes—. Antes de ti, no pensaba mucho las cosas, sólo seguía a la corriente. Y luego llegaste y me formaste en lo que soy hoy. Eres lo único dándome esperanza en el medio de todo este caos ridículo.

Gabriel tiene que apartarse un momento. Desviar la mirada de la suavidad que habita los ojos de Jack. Hay demasiado amor allí, formando remolinos en su estómago.

—Oye —Jack no le permite tener ese momento. Pega su frente a la de él, su sonrisa tímida y su nariz rozando la de Gabriel—. Regresa a mí.

—Siempre voy a regresar a ti, Jackie.

Se besan despacio, con una dulzura que parecería ajena en ojos de extraños, hasta que no queda aire entre los dos. Hasta que el sol se pone y la brisa cálida del verano los cubre como una manta.

Gabriel sonríe, coge el rostro de Jack entre sus manos y deja que él lo abrace.

Hay tantos veranos por venir.


End file.
